Stand Tall
by Silver Wind Wolf
Summary: Yusuke is running. But to where, and why? ONE SHOT It's fairly short and very sad sniffles R & R appreacitated!


Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I like that thought that at some point in a past life I did :D The lyrics, however, are mine. Attempt to steal it and I will kill you, that's not a threat either XD I will hunt you down one by one!! LOL! They go to the music I wrote with them, the song's called 'Tangerine Dreams'.  
  
Stand Tall  
  
By: Silver Wind Wolf  
  
The Spirit Detective was running. His breath rash and his feet moving like the wind. He couldn't understand it, and to be honest, he didn't want to. All he knew was that if he didn't keep going he was going to mess up and it wouldn't be something he could take back. Outside he sees the night sky glaring at him. Telling him to keep going  
  
I look to the moon,  
  
It seems so round and large,  
  
He didn't want to stop, and for once, he knew that it would be the end of the world. There was no stopping it if it was what he actually thought it was. He came to a door and stood there for a moment.  
  
And it seems you never want to-- forget,  
  
The expression on your face,  
  
Slowly his shaking hand reached for the nob and he opened it. Exactly how he'd pictured it, exactly how he knew it'd be.  
  
Maybe it's just my mi--nd,  
  
Playing tricks on me--,  
  
A man looked at him, a sinister grin on his face. The Spirit Detective smelt something, a sour thick smell. Something that filled his thoughts with an monster.  
  
But if that's so don--'t go away,  
  
And leave me here all alone.  
  
The monster didn't stop with just the fact that he wanted to kill. But Yusuke wanted to torture this man. Just as he'd done to..  
  
Ta--ngerine dre--ams,  
  
Words of the past,  
  
In memories,  
  
Just as he'd done to his friend. He stared at him and point blank raised his hand.  
  
Wandering this ea--rth,  
  
I'm so lonely,  
  
It's cold out he--re,  
  
But there is no going back.  
  
"SHOT GUN!" He yelled out and shot the demonic looking man several times. Tears poured out of his eyes as he stared at the person's lifeless body on the floor at the far end of the room. The tears stopped. 'She might be..alive...' he thought to himself. A more fearful expression now upon his face  
  
The young live in regret,  
  
Wandering from here to there,  
  
Never getting to rest my soul,  
  
And plunge it into the se--a.  
  
'He's just a boy,' he heard a memory call out to him. "That's right...I'm just a useless boy. I couldn't stop this." He walked further in only to be stopped by another demon. This time it grinned at him.  
  
"What's wrong. Lost something?"  
  
"Yeah," he replies.  
  
Ta--ngerine dre--ams,  
  
Bitter Sweat,  
  
Are my memories,  
  
Again the hand raises, except this time he decides not to waist any further energy on these stupid demons. He plunges his hand straight through the things heart. It falls to the floor, and he moves on further to the lifeless body. He doesn't attempt to wipe away the blood from his hand. He just lets the sticky liquid drip off and onto the floor into small pools as he continues walking.  
  
I never seem to know,  
  
What brought you here,  
  
To my drea--ms,  
  
I never want to go back.  
  
For a moment he closes his eyes, hoping it will all go away, but it doesn't. Looking down he sees her laying there again. And this time it can't be stopped, the tears pour. They stain the face that was once so cocky and idiotic around her. That was once careless and free.  
  
So maybe life is full of surprise,  
  
People just don't know why,  
  
Help me to understand,  
  
Why I just don't know what to do,  
  
He falls to the ground beside the feminine body. Looking up to the ceiling his voice is now shouting and cursing words of hate. "Why? WHY HER!?" He yells, feeling his entire life become a waste. Feeling all of his emotions begin to run cold, all of his thoughts turning against him. His body is becoming cold and numb and it feels as if nothing will ever come to pass. That this moment will stay this way forever. That time has really stopped.  
  
Ta--ngerine dre--ams,  
  
Words of the past,  
  
In memories,  
  
'It's all your fault they whisper to him in his ear,' they're the only thing he can hear. Then, breathing is heard in the background. And he stares at the once lifeless body with renewed confidence.  
  
I cry tears of silver,  
  
I just don't know what to do--,  
  
"Yusuke?" He hears her call to him. The voice lingers for a moment. Then it's all a blur.  
  
"Keiko!" Yusuke picks up the girl his tears falling onto her. "You're alive.." he says, the words almost being carried into the wind.  
  
"Did you ever think that I would die?" Her hand touches his face. It's shaky but that doesn't matter, she's alive! He is gentle with her, as if she is a porcelain doll and sudden movements or dropping her would break her into a billion small pieces.  
  
Ta--ngerine dre--ams,  
  
Bitter sweet,  
  
Are your memories,  
  
But it all goes cold..he feels the hand fall. And the smile has faded from her face. She's no longer warm, but cold and still. He's crying now, because it was his fault. Because he couldn't stop her from dying, because she was the only one he allowed close to her. It's his fault. Not her's, not the demons', not the world's...it's his fault. She's dead like this in his arms because of him, and he couldn't stop it. She's gone and there is no bringing her back from Spirit World. The once happy, chipper girl that was in his life is now gone, dead, a cold, lifeless doll.  
  
Can you help me predict,  
  
The unpredic-table future?  
  
I just don't know any-more.  
  
Area: Wow..  
  
Kris: Yeah  
  
Viera: How?  
  
Area: Don't ask  
  
Kris: Yeah...uh...just review... 


End file.
